Un passé caché, une nouvelle vie
by Mk-tenebre
Summary: Une foret, une rencontre entre Alice et une certaine Bella. Cette dernière est vampire mais pas seulement … amour,rencontre,jalousie,guerre serons au rendez-vous
1. Prologue

Une foret, une rencontre entre Alice et une certaine Bella. Cette dernière est vampire mais pas seulement … Elle est triste, brisée néanmoins forte, caractérielle et surtout amoureuse mais voilà elle possède un lourd passé. Et sa vie n'est pas de tout repos suite aux nombreuses personnes qui la recherche et il se trouve que se ne sont pas les personnes les moins puissantes qu'ont puisse trouvées. De lourd secret son caché, les Cullens vont les êtres choqués en les découvrant mais arriveront t-il à redonner le sourire à Bella et à la protéger.


	2. Chapter 1  Rencontres

J'allais sauter sur un magnifique puma tout en muscle qui avait vraiment l'air appétissant quand un bruit sur ma droite me fit lever les yeux de ma proie. Je me mis instinctivement en position d'attaque en sentent l'odeur d'un vampire face a moi. C'était une fille de petite taille, les cheveux noir coiffés en pointes, elle était très belle. En découvrant ses yeux onyx je me redressais et elle en fit de même après être restée plusieurs secondes à contempler le vide. Elle me sourit et je jurai avoir déjà vu son visage.

- Comptes-tu m'attaquer ? Demandais-je.

-Non, car tu ne le feras pas non plus, me répondit-elle de sa voix chantante.

Elle s'approchât de moi et je lui fis une moue moqueuse en lui demandant :

-En es-tu vraiment sûre ?

-Un vampire végétarien ne peut pas être méchant ! Me répondit-elle sûre d'elle. De plus tu es comme nous donc pas de conflits par rapport au régime alimentaire.

-Tu as raison je ne te veux aucun mal. Mais tu te trompes sur un point je suis loin d'être comme toi.

-Tu es une vampire végétarienne qui m'a l'air super sympa et qui va devenir une amie très proche alors que tu ne sois pas comme moi sur tous les points ne me pose pas de problème. Moi c'est Alice ! Elle avait débitée ses paroles a une vitesse folle, un humain n'aurais pas saisie la moitié de sa phrase.

-Bella, dis-je en souriant face à cette fille bizarre qui me parlais sans avoir aucune crainte envers moi.

-Alors Bella qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

-A vrai dire je me le demande encore. J'ai plus ou moins habité plusieurs années ici et je pensais que mon … des amis pouvaient se trouver dans les parages, dis-je en évitant la gaffe de peut. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas et je ne suis pas imaginait que ce territoire puisse être occupé. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais repartir je n'aurais pas du venir ici, c'était une erreur. D'ailleurs je m'excuse d'être venue sur ton territoire et …

-Tais-toi, tu as le droit de venir ici. Ne t'excuse pas, d'ailleurs si j'ai bien compris il t'appartenait bien avant nous.

-En quel que sorte oui.

-Bah alors viens chez moi que je te présente ma famille peut-être que mon père qui connait nombre de vampires pourra te dire si il sait ou sont tes amies ?

-Ta famille ?

-Oui d'autres vampires végétariens comme moi nous vivons ensemble et nous considérons comme une famille. Allez viens.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je n'aie pas côtoyée des personnes depuis 32 ans environ hormis deux personnes très … proches il y a 5 ans et quelque monstre un peu trop collant a qui je ne préfère pas parler.

-Quoi ? t'as pas parlée a quelqu'un depuis 5 ans !

-C'est à peu près ca.

-IL FAUT a tout pris que tu viennes à la maison.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et se mis à courir dans les bois en en me tirant derrière elle, j'aurais sans aucune difficultés pu avoir le dessus sur cette fille au air de lutin mais elle m'intriguait vraiment. J'aurais jurée avoir déjà vu ce visage. Mais où ?

Elle nous stoppa devant une magnifique villa blanche et sans plus attendre elle me fit entrait.

-EMMETT ! Cria-t-elle.

Un homme grand et très baraqué au allure d'ours se leva du canapé d'où on pouvait voir un match de baseball en diffusion sur la télé gigantesque.

-Oui Alice ?

-Bella je te présente Emmett mon ours de frère, Emmett voici Bella

-Salut, me dit-t-il en me tendant la main.

-Salut, dis-je en lui serrant cette dernière avec vigueur.

-Sacré poigne !

-Je sais le sang de puma est encore mieux que les altères, souris-je

-Ou sont les autres ? Demanda Alice.

-Ils chassent ils ne devraient pas tarder quand a l'asociale il est dans sa chambre. Ou vous êtes vous rencontrées ?

-Dans les bois par hasard, elle est seule et cherche des amies a elle et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être l'aider. Donc je lui ai proposée de venir à la villa...

-Elle m'a obligé, précisais-je.

-Étonnamment ca ne m'étonne pas, rigola Emmett

-POUR rencontrer la famille. Bella et moi on va devenir de super amies, dit Alice sur d'elle.

-Tu l'as vu ? demanda son frère

-Oui

-Vu ? Demandais-je confuse.

-Mon don est de voir l'avenir, me répondit-elle simplement.

-C'est l'extralucide de la famille, rajouta Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil tout en rigolant.

Alice lui tira la langue et, j'aurais moi même rigolais si autre chose ne m'avait pas préoccupée. Tout coïncidait : les prénoms, le don, tout !

… vampire ? Dit Alice

-Bella ! Tu m'écoutes demanda Alice en me secouant.

-Hein ? Euh oui désolée, tu disais ?

-Depuis quand es-tu vampire ?

-Hum, 32 ans et vous ? Demandais-je pour vérifier une bonne fois pour toutes mes théories.

-Moi 7O ans dit Emmett.

Premier teste vérifier.

-Moi j'en sais trop rien je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant tout et noir et je me suis réveillée soudain comme ça mais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je l'étais déjà.

Deuxième teste vérifié. La coïncidente aurait été trop grande pour en être une. Je sortis une feuille de ma poche. Je la dépliais et comparais la photo à Alice. Malgré de grosse différence telle que ses yeux aux airs torturés, ses très tirés et son sourire absent sur la photo c'était bien elle.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Me demanda cette dernière en coupant court à mes pensées.

-C'est toi, soufflais-je

-Moi ?

-Oui je sais qui tu es.

-q.. QUOI ?

Je lui tendis la feuille qui contenait sa photo son nom et son prénom. Elle l'attrapa et allait parlée quand Emmett me demanda.

-Bella ? Pourquoi tes… yeux sont il verts ?

Je fermais les yeux et les rouvris. Pourquoi maintenant ! Mon pendentif se mit à me bruler et je l'enlevais pour le donner à Alice. Tout en lui disant :

-Je... je dois y aller. Garde ça pour moi s'il te plait je viendrais le chercher et t'expliquerais tout sur ton passé. Si je ne survis pas ma voiture n'est pas garée loin et elle est ouverte.

Ils allaient protester mais je partis en courant dehors, espérant atteindre la forêt à temps. En vain, à deux foulés que de cette dernière je me mis à hurler tout en essayant de me contenir mais la douleur me déchirait les entrailles. Je ne voyais plus rien, deux mains froides se posèrent sur mes épaules.


	3. Chapter 2 pleine lune

PDV Edward

J'étais allongé sur mon canapé en cuir entrain de relire les hauts de hurlevent tous en écoutant clair de lune de Debussy quand j'entendis Alice revenir de sa « promenade ». Elle n'était pas seule et je compris que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait chanter l'hymne national d'une dizaine de pays pendant toute la matinée. Je retournais à ma lecture en ignorant les pensés de ma sœur bien que certaine comme : « Edward ramène toi et ton cul ici et tous de suite ! » me parvenaient tous de même mais je n'en avais que faire je n'étais vraiment pas de bonne humeur et c'était de pire en pire en se moment ! Je restais un moment comme ça essayant temps bien que mal de me concentrer sur mon livre et résister à l'envie de descendre voir la fille à qui appartenait cette voix sublime qui m'attirait tant.

Soudain ma sœur se mit à criait par la pensée et j'entendis bien malgré moi les pensés en ébullitions de cette dernière et de mon frère. :

Alice :''ELLE SAIT QUI JE SUIS ! C'EST IMPOSIBLE ! JE VAIS ENFIN LE SAVOIR ! ''

Emmett : '' Je suis tellement content pour Alice ! Waouh que... mais c'est quoi ce bordel avec ses yeux ils sont … vert ! ''

Vert mais cette fille avait pourtant les yeux semblables aux notre il n'y a pas 2 secondes ! Je réessayais de me focaliser sur ses pensées mais rien, c'était d'une telle frustration ! Je me levais de mon canapé pour contempler la foret et je vis cette fille courir vers cette dernière a toute vitesse. Seulement à la lisière elle s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à convulser en hurlant de douleur. Sans réfléchir je me jetais par la fenêtre afin de la rejoindre. Je m'accroupis précipitamment devant elle pour la prendre par les épaules. Son corps était flou même pour ma vision vampirique et ses convulsions ne cesser nullement.

-Va t'en, réussit elle à me dire les dents serrés.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dis-je en contemplant son magnifique visage tordu par la douleur.

-Va t'en … je vais … te blesser, me dit elle tant bien que mal en essayant de se dégager.

-Non, dit moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Edward ! cria la voix d'Alice derrière moi au moment où je fus projeté par une force incroyable contre un arbre qui s'effondra sous le choc. Mon corps se figeât un court instant et une douleur se fit sentir dans mon estomac suite au coup.

PDV Alice

Toujours paralysée par la révélation de Bella et le choque que j'avais ressentis j'eus une vision.

''Edward tenait Bella par les épaules et essayé de la convaincre de lui dire ce qui n'allais pas quand il fut propulsé contre un arbre par Bella qui se métamorphosa en magnifique loup gris argenté. Son pelage brillé sous la pleine lune. ''

Suite à ma vision je sortis de la maison à vitesse vampirique et criée afin de prévenir mon frère.

-Edward !

Trop tard ! Edward fut expulsé contre l'arbre et la scène se passa sous mes yeux pour la deuxième fois. Je me précipitais vers Edward qui semblait avoir mal et je vis Bella hurler à la lune puis se rapprocher de nous lentement surement pour ne pas nous effrayer. Je vis qu'une larme perlait sur sa joue. Elle posa délicatement une patte sur le ventre d'Edward à l'endroit même ou il avait mal et la douleur s'effaça immédiatement de son visage puis Bella vint se coucher devant mon frère en signe de pardon et j'aidais ce dernier à se relever.

-Tu tiens debout ? Demandais-je

-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai plus sentis aucun douleur à partir du moment où elle m'a touché avec sa … patte.

Je remarquais que je tenais toujours la feuille que Bella m'avait donné quelque minutes quand cette dernière se leva pour me la montrer, puis elle me donna les clefs de sa voiture qu'elle récupéra dans les lambeaux que former à présent ses vêtements. Soudain un cri de loup se fit entendre suivit par plusieurs autres et Bella semblât se tendre puis après un dernier regard pour mon frère elle partit a une vitesse folle dans la foret tandis que je criais son nom pour la retenir.

-Je dois la retrouver son futur mets de nouveaux invisible, dis-je

-Je viens avec toi, me dit Edward d'un ton sans appel.

-Emmett va chercher les autres et raconte leur ce qui c'est passé puis rejoignez nous, ordonnais-je a mon frère qui était resté jusque là planté derrière nous la bouche grande ouverte.

Il partit immédiatement dans la foret retrouver la famille. Et Edward et moi en fîmes de même pour retrouver Bella que nous cherchâmes toute la nuit durant sans succès. Aux premières lueurs du soleil un hurlement se fit entendre à l'ouest prêt de l'endroit ou j'avais trouvée Bella la veille. Je partis à pleine vitesse vers la provenance du bruit et y trouvais une Bella sous forme ''vampirique'' assit près de sa voiture la tette dans ses genoux qu'elle avait remonté contre son torse en train de sangloter. Quand elle me vit elle se releva et je pus voir qu'elle portait à présent un jean usé, attaché par une grosse ceinture de cowboy accompagné une chemise à carreau rouge et noir dans le même style ouvert sur un débardeur noir mais elle était nue pied. Des … larmes ? Perlaient sur ses joues et quand je tentais de m'approcher elle recula.

-Bella, n'est pas peur.

-Je suis si désolée Alice, sanglotât elle, je me suis retenue mais … je, je n'ai pas réussis. Je suis un monstre et je …

-Bella calme toi, dis-je au moment où mon frère arrivait, ce n'est pas vrai tu n'es pas un monstre. Laisse-moi t'approcher Bella s'il te plait.

Edward esquiva un mouvement vers elle mais comme pour moi elle recula.

-Gardez vos distances ça peut me reprendre. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, dit elle à mon frère en essayent de dissimuler ses larmes.

-Ce n'est pas grave ce n'est pas de ta faute. De plus c'est grâce à toi que je n'ai plus mal n'est-ce pas ? Dit mon frère avec une lueur dans les yeux.

-Ouais on peut dire ça.

Bella fut prise de nouveaux par des convulsions.

-Alice … mon collier, me demanda t'elle et je réalisais que je ne lavais pas lâcher depuis qu'elle me l'avait lancée avant de partir.

Je lui donnais et elle le mit autour de son cou et des signes tribaux apparurent pour disparaitre quelques secondes plus tard. Je remarquais aussi qu'elle possédait un autre collier aux signes étranges autour de son cou.

-Désolée je vous avez dis que ça pouvais me reprendre.

-Arrête de t'excuser ce n'est pas de ta faute

-Elle a raison, renchérit mon frère.

-A quoi sert ce collier ? Demandais-je

-C'est du saphir, si je convulse sans me métamorphoser après la pleine lune j'ai de grande chance de …, elle s'interrompit et mon frère l'insista à continuer

-Tu ?

-Meure ce qui n'aurait pas étais plus mal d'ailleurs, rajoutât-elle.

Mon frère grogna et s'exclama

-Mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi dis tu ça ?


	4. Chapter 3 Meilleurs ennemies

PDV Edward  
>-meure ce qui n'aurait pas été plus mal d'ailleurs...<br>Cette idée me consumât littéralement. Le faite qu'elle n'existe plus m'étais inconcevable, ce qui me perturbais car ce n'aurais pas du être le cas après tout je ne la connaissais pas !  
>*Edward calme toi* pensa Alice en me jetant un regard suspect.<p>

-Euh ... Alice, tiens, dit Bella en tendant une liasse de feuille a ma sœur

-C'est ... ?

-Oui, garde les après tous se sont les tiennes !

PDV Alice

-... Les tiennes ! M annonça Bella avec un sourire.

-Mer ... Merci, dis-je en balbutiant chose rare chez moi, oh tiens tes clefs de voiture !

- Thank ! Dit-elle en les attrapant.

* Bella part en voiture s'en qu'Edward et moi ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit *

-BELLA ! M'écriais-je

-Pourquoi veux- tu partir ? Demanda mon frangin la voix emplit de tristesse

-Comment vous ...?

- Je te l'ai expliqué ! Dis-je énervée du changement de sujet

-Oui mais euh...

-Moi je lis dans les pensées

Bella fit une grimace puis affichât une mine confuse. Pas étonnant elle n'avait fait que regarder mon frère mais contrairement a toute les groupies de ce dernier elle n'était pas entrain de fixer son corps mais ses yeux et son visage. Edward ce mît soudain à sourire. A l écoute de mes pensées comme d'hab non mais je vous jure ! (aussidagility : j'aimerais pas avoir un frère ou une sœur télépathe :/)(N/A : clair ! )

-Sauf les tiennes , reprit-il maintenant triste

-Quoi ? Dis-je

-En effet, cela me frustre au plus haut point.

-C'est peu être parce que tu es un euh ...

-Un loup-garou ? Me dit-elle avec une moue triste et moqueuse à la fois. Tu peux le dire, je sais ce que je suis. D'ailleurs monstre convient bien aussi !

-C' est faux Bella tu n'es pas un monstre, s'énerva Edward

Soudain elle se mît à grogner et le son produit était vraiment flippant même pour un vampire je vous jure je n'aurais pas aimée être celui sur qui elle grognait.

-Bella ?

-Et merde ! Mes amis sont de retour, dit-elle sur un ton ironique tout en enlevant son collier avec l'émeraude non sans pousser un cri de douleur. Garde ça s'il te plait Alice.

Je rattrapais le diamant par reflex lorsqu'elle me le lança

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda mon frère inquiet

-On n'est pas seul alors allez-vous en et cachez-vous sinon je risque de vous apporter des ennuis, je reviendrais si je peux.

-Bella ! Dit moi pourquoi tu dis ça paniqua Edward

Elle convulsait déjà mais répondit temps bien que mal

-Un loup-garou ...et pas ... Sympas (aussidagility : pourtant les Quileutes sont sympa, non ? ) (N/A : qui a parlé des Quileutes ? Certainement pas moi ^^)

-Mais tu as dit que tu ne devais pas te métamorphoser après

-Idiot tu crois ... Vraiment que ... Je vais les laisser vous faire du ... Mal.

-Tu ne feras pas ça pour nous, cria mon frère hors de lui

Trop tard, elle était déjà assise en loup devant Edward, elle fit volte-face et grogna a nouveau. Un loup noir comme l'ébène sortit de la forêt tandis que Bella nous fit signe de la tête de partir se que bien évidemment nous ne fîmes pas. Le loup noir s'approcha d'elle et se planta devant elle. Avec réticence elle abaissa la tête soumise et appâtaient contrainte car elle n'arrêta pas pour autant de grogner. Il la contourna et se jeta soudain sur Edward toutes dents sortie. Ni Edward ni moi n'eurent une réaction assez rapide mais le loup n'atteint pas mon frère. Bella s'était jeter au cou du loup et elle était à présent en train de se battre avec lui tandis que nous étions en position d attaque. Bella fut expulsée loin par le loup, mais elle se releva. Le loup noir quand a lui en profita pour ce jetait de nouveau sur Edward. Je ne pouvais à mon plus grand damne bouger : quatre loups m'encerclaient. Le loup n'atteint pas cette fois si non plus mon frère mais se retrouva nez a nez avec Bella qui boitent et en mauvaise état. Edward voulu ce placer devant elle mais il fut a son tour entouré de loups. Bella se jeta sur le loup noir pour ne pas qu'il touche à mon frère. Elle avait l'air prête a se sacrifier pour lui. On entendit un hurlement de loup au loin et Bella s'emblait l'entendre aussi. Après cela elle attaqua son adversaire avec une telle puissance que je crus avoir rêvée. Elle mît son adversaire à terre et grogna sur lui tandis que les autres loups nous libéraient pour aller aider celui qui devait être leur chef. Ils portèrent le blessé dans le bois et continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'on les voit plus. Deux gros loups sortirent des bois. Des vraiment gros même : Les Quileutes ! ( N/A : la je plaide coupable mais en l'occurrence il sont gentils la nana ?) L'un d'eux s'allongea devant Bella en gémissant. Cette dernier lui lécha le front et lui fit signe de partir de la tête. Ce qu'ils furent suivie de très près par le reste de la meute. Bella se mît à convulser et mon frère ce précipita vers elle.

- Bella tu ne peux pas nous lâcher comme ça! Tiens bon je t'en prie !

On voyait bien que Bella se battait pour arriver à ce transformer, mon frère et moi même étions vraiment en panique.  
>Soudain elle eut le dessus et se métamorphosa de nouveau en humaine enfin vampire. Edward la prit dans ses bras en disant :<p>

-Tu es vivante !

- Oui mais euh ...

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Edward

- Edward tourne toi je vais chercher de quoi habiller ENTIÈREMENT Bella !

-oups, dit mon frangin gêné en se retournant et en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

En effet Bella a cause de sa transformation se trouvait a présent en soutiens gorge et lambeaux de Jean seul sa chemise qu'elle avait retirée avant de se transformer était encore entière ! Vous imaginez nan mais je vous jure !

-Ouais on peut dire que je me suis pas assez bien contrôlée pour garder tous mes vêtements, complétât Bella ironique. Euh Alice …

-Je sais je sais ils sont dans ta ... Ah ! Criai-je

-Quoi ? Dit Bella paniquée

-C'est tout se que tu as comme habits !

-Alice, soupira mon frère

-Je...

-Dis-moi que tu en as dans ton coffre ? Suppliais-je horrifiée

- Euh oui sauf que ...

- Attrape-ça, dis-je en lui lancent un jean slim et un débardeur noir.

Bella s'habillait à vitesse grand V ( N/A: grand vampire ouais !; aussidagility : pus forte moi que toi Edward, ok je me tais)

-Ahhhhhhh! M'écriais-je de nouveau en sortant la tête du coffre de Bella

-Je voulais te le dire mais ...

Edward explosa de rire, ce qui n étais pas arrivé depuis un bon moment.

-Edward ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, dis-je énervée.

-Tu as ce que tu mérites Alice tu n'as laissé à Bella la moindre chance de te le dire et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayée.

-Ouais on peut dire que ce qui est dans le coffre n'est pas en très bonne état

-en très bonne état mais ce n'est plus que des lambeaux de tissus ! Oh secours ! ( N/A : pauvre Alice c'est dur pour elle !; aussidagility : veux pas une amie comme elle sinon elle ferait une syncope devant mon armoire))( N/A : comme ca on est deux ! On devrait monter un group de soutiens ^^)

-Elle est toujours comme ça, demanda Bella

-Oh que oui !

Bella se mît à renifler soudain très sérieuse.

-Rahhh mais ce n'est pas possible a la fin ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

-Encore des ennuis

-Hors de question que tu te transformes à nouveau

-Pas la peine ils sont à ''pieds''. Par contre hors de question que vous restiez là

-Hors de question que je parte. (N/A : hors de questions que vous redite en öre une fois hors de question! ^^ Aussidagility : c'est le concours du plus têtu ou de celui qui crie le plus fort ?^^)( Euh … les deux ?)

-Il veut dire qu'on reste, dis-je

-Chiote ! Bon passe moi mon diamant steuplait Alice

Je le sortis de ma poche et lui tandis. Elle l'enfila autour de son cou pendant que des hommes sortaient des bois. Bella se retourna pour leurs faire face et celui qui était en tête du groupe lui dit:

-Isabella mon amie

-Grégoire mon ennemi

-voyons Bella c'est bien un grand mot qu'ennemi !

Cette dernière tremblait de rage et Edward s'avança vers elle pour lui prendre la main ce qui la calma tout de suite. Je trouvais le comportement de mon frère envers ma nouvelle amie vraiment bizarre ! (aussidagility : Ah bon tu trouves Alice ? Mais oh faite où sont le reste des Cullens je croyais qu'Emmett devait les ramener)(N/A : mais quel manque de patience je vous jure et puis ils chasse mais loin ! =))

-Vladimir veut te voir

-Vector veut que je vois Vladimir je dirais plus tôt, ironisa Bella

- peut importe. Tu n'a pas le choix ! Notre rois a choisit alors

-Rois de mon ...

-Bella ! Intervint un jeune homme derrière le dénommé Grégoire

-Oh ça va Ludo n'est-il pas dit que seule l'Ichtys loupino * désignera le roi !

-Trêve de bavardage, interrompit Grégoire. La n'est pas la question ! Rend toi compte : il ne tient même pas compte que tu les blessais !

- Cela m'importe autant que de savoir si tu es con de naissance ou si tu l'es devenu avec l'âge parce que au final ça ne change rien comme ça ne change rien au faite que tu es actuellement un abrutit fini

-Tu n'a pas le choix

-Peut m'importe jamais tu comprends ça : JAMAIS !

-Tu épouseras Vladimir que tu le veuilles ou non

Cette révélation me fit un choc et je crus qu'Edward allait sauter sur ce Grégoire

-NOON ! Hurla Bella

-Tu as un mois Isabella. Un mois avant qu'on vienne te chercher de force et cette fois tu ne nous échapperas pas ! Sur ses derniers mots ils partirent et Bella tomba à genou.

***puissance lupine en grec**

**_ps : Ils y aura plusieurs mots en grecs dans cette fiction mais je mets toujours la traduction en bas du chapitre_  
><strong>

**voilà voilà j'espere que ce chap vous auras plus**

**Je tiens à remercier ma beta qui est super et qui me corrige les chapitres tres vite ainsi que mes lectrices (lecteurs ? ) qui me suive et qui sont tres gentil =)**

**bsx a tous**

**A.**


	5. Chapter 4 Isabella ?

**PDV Edward**

Je me précipitais vers Bella pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. La voir comme ça à genoux, une larme coulant sur sa joue porcelaine m'a déchiré. Elle se blottit contre moi et fut étonné qu'elle ne m'est pas rejetée je la serré un peu plus fort et lui demanda :

- Bella qui était-ce ?

- Désolée, me dit-elle en s'écartant de moi. Des loups-garous, ce sont des loups-garous. C'est en quelque sorte l'équivalent du triumvirat mais pour nous, les loups.

- Le triumvirat ? Demandais-je confus.

Seul mon père les avait déjà appelé comme ça et seulement 2 ou 3 fois. Mais jamais à haute voix toujours dans ses pensées.

- Hum... Les Volturis, dit-elle avec rancœur.

- Alors ces loups se considèrent comme ..., intervint ma sœur

-Nos rois, crachat ma belle. Ils prétendent être un triumvirat, mais des trois frères et sœurs seul Victor dirige. Vladimir n'ai pas assez puissant pour affronter son frère et Nais, elle, fait la taupe. Elle nous aide comme elle peut.

-Pourquoi en ont-ils après toi ?

- Tu as aussi bien entendu que moi, Victor me veut à ses côtés alors il veut me faire épouser son frère.

- Oui mais pourquoi toi ?

- On peut dire que mon clan n'est pas des moindre, sourit-elle triste. Et on peut ajouter que j'ai le chic pour trouver des alliés ce que d'ailleurs je ne manque pas non plus.

- Mais tu as dis ne pas avoir parlé avec quelqu'un depuis…

- Rah ... Et puis vous êtes déjà bien trop impliqués pour votre bien. J'ai mentis. C'est que moins vous en savait mieux c'est. Je vous mets en danger.

- Peu importe maintenant je reste avec toi, dis-je

- Il veut dire on, dit une nouvelle fois ma sœur

- hum Bella ?

-Oui - c'est quoi un Ischys lupine

-Ichys loupino, me corrigeât-elle avec gentillesse. C'est du grec. Certain loup l'utilise que pour les mots Origine mais dans mon clan on l'utilise "couramment". Cela signifie puissance lupine.

Il est dit que seule cette personne pourra dirigeait les loups et faire régner la paix entre les créatures surnaturelles et surtout entre les loups eux même.

- Et qui est-ce ? Demandais-je

- Personne ne le sais, dit elle la voix roc.

- Je pensais que c'était toi. Je veux dire quand tu en as parlé les loups on tout de suite pensés que c'était toi.

- Namouk, jurât-elle très bas mais pas assez pour que je ne l'entende pas. Ce sont juste des abrutits ! Ils croient des rumeurs infondées. Personne ne connaît la prophétie entière donc ce n'est pas fondé. Et puis franchement c'est ridicule !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Et qu'a-t-il de différent ce ichys loupino ?

- Le contrôle. Un loup se nourrit de sang humain. Cela lui permet de se contrôlait enfin de contrôler ses mutations, ainsi il choisit de quand et où il se transforme, cependant en plus d'être des monstres en tuant des humains ils deviennent parfois fou ou bien plus que méchant. Certain pourraient tuer leur meilleur amie sans le moindre remord. Lui n'a pas besoin de sang pour l'avoir.

- Donc si tu te nourrissais de sang humain tu pourrais contrôler tes mutations ?

- Hum ... Oui. Mais je suppose que vous savez ce que c'est de ne pas vouloir être un monstre.

-Oui en effet. Mais je voudrais savoir si tu veux bien, comment ce Loup pourrait faire régner ?

- Simple : en plus du contrôle il est "l'alpha suprême " tout loups de n'importe quel clan le respect voir le vénère, sa voix d'alpha lui donne le pouvoir sur n'importe lequel d'entre nous et en plus de cela sa force est supérieur aux autres.

-Donc si on résume personne ne sait qui c'est et il peut faire ce qu'il veut de qui il veut ? Résumais-je.

-C'est à peu près ça mais Ischys loupino a une âme des plus pure et amènera la paix sur notre peuple et non l'inverse.

-hum, dit ma sœur songeuse

-Alice, dit Jasper en sortant des bois suivit de près par Emmett tandis que j'entendais les pensées des autres plus loin. (aussidagility : tiens ils arrivent maintenant eux)( N/A : OUAIS =))

-Tout va bien, dit-elle en prenant la main de son mari.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible mon karma me rattrape ! Jurât Bella

La seconde d'après mon père et les autres arrivèrent et Bella était dans sa voiture entrain de démarrer et quand je voulu l'empêcher de partir mon père me retint en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je me tournais vers lui puis vers Bella ils se regardaient tout les deux dans les yeux avec un regard triste que je ne compris, les pensées de mon père était complètement bout de seulement 5 secondes qui me parurent une éternité Bella partit en trombe sous les regards incrédules de ma famille.

-Mais Carlisle pourquoi tu m'as empêché de la retenir !

-Je connais Bella et si tu la force à rester elle se braquera et ne voudra pas rester de plus je suppose qu'elle est une nouvelle fois en mission, soupira mon père sous le regard choquées de tous sauf d'Esmée bizarrement

-Comment ça tu la connais ? Criât Alice

-On peut dire que c'est une ... Amie proche d'Esmée et moi.

-Mais alors pourquoi ...? Commençât jasper

-C'est quoi ? l'interrompit Emmett en ramassant un feuille parterre

Je m'emparais de la feuille y vis deux colonnes : David / Stanislas puis plein de nom dans chaque colonne dont certain avaient étés changés de côtés par une flèche. Puis à côté de chaque prénom se trouvait soit une croix pour plus des trois quart et des ronds pour le reste : X pas de souvenirs. O souvenirs indiquant la légende. Je la tendis à Carlisle qui l'examinât puis sourit puis déclara qu'il était fier d'elle puis soupira et dit :

-Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas mais je dois a tout prix lui parler. Edward va vers le nord et vois si tu la trouves je vais voir au manoir et vous rester à la villa au cas où.

- Manoir ? Demanda mon frère.

- Le manoir lingrow, nous informât-il avant de partir.

Je mis à exécutions les ordres de mon père et partit dans la direction qu'elle avait prise : le nord

**PDV Bella**

Merde, merde et remerde ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai il fallait vraiment que mon karma me rattrape MAINTENANT ( N/A : moi aussi je me dis ça souvent -" ). Soudain ma voiture émettait un bruit étrange avant, de s'arrêter après un léger soubresaut.

-Suicidez-moi ! (N/A : hum... Ca aussi je le dix quinze fois par jour mais c pas ma faute -")(aussidagility : je dis plutôt achevez-moi mais bon c'est toi l'auteur! )(N/A : ouais c ca qu'est bien ^^)Soufflais-je désespérée en me frappant le front contre le volant.

Je sortis de la voiture et ouvrit mon capot pour me pencher sur le moteur

PDV Edward

-Suicidez-moi ! Souffla Bella exaspérée après que sa voiture ce sois arrêtée.

Décidément cette fille était vraiment étrange mais extraordinaire ! Quand elle se pencha sur son moteur après avoir ouvert son capot grognât et déclarât :

- Qui a encore trafiqué MA voiture ! Nan mais ce n'est pas possible a la fin !

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi Bell's, déclarât un homme très grand au teint mât en sortant des bois en face de moi les mains en l'air.

-Je veux bien te croire Seth, répondit ma belle sans se retournée.

-Pfff t'es pas drôle avec ta voiture tu pourrais dire bonjour Nan ?

- Hum ...

- La je suis vexé ! Se renfrognât l'indien d'après l'odeur.

- Oh excuse-moi mon petit loup ! Lui dit Bella en venant le serrer dans ses bras, étreinte que le dénommé Seth lui rendit et je sentis de la jalousie s'immiscer en moi.

-Oh Pût** mais tu suis le régime du géant vert ou quoi ? S'écriât Bella en s'écartant de lui pour le détailler

-Nan c'est toi qui est un schtroumpf et puis la dernière fois que tu m''as vu c'était il y a 10 ans et j'avais 15 ans !

-Hum.. On va dire que j'étais plutôt occupée ...

-Ou que Jacob et toi ce n'est pas l'amour fou !

C'est qui ce Jacob ! (N/A : moi je sais mais j'aime voir Edward jaloux :p) (aussidagility : moi aussi mdr )

- Mouais aussi. On va dire que le faite qu'il insiste malgré mes refus ne m'enchante pas vraiment et puis tu sais aussi bien que j'aime beaucoup Jacob mais pas comme il le voudrait.

-Oui je sais ça Bella mais tu sais comme il peut être têtu et on sait tous que lui aussi le sait : tu n'es pas son imprégnée et le plus important il n'est pas ton unique.

-Mouais, où est le reste de la meute aux faites ?

- Euh ...

-Quoi tu as perdu ta langue, rigolât-elle pour s'arrêter nette une seconde après en voyant le regard baissé de son ami. Ne. Me. Dit. Pas. Que ...

- Tu sais bien comment ils sont et puis… On est bien plus gros qu'eux, tenta de la persuader le quileute nerveusement.

- Zen… Mais vous n'êtes pas possibles c'est mes problèmes et en plus ils sont dix donc plus que vous ! S'époumonât Bella

-Isabella pourquoi tant de haine ! (N/A : j'aime dire ça ;) ) s'exclama un homme blond et petit en sortant des bois. (aussidagility : c'est qui celui là ?)(N/A : un pote a moi ^^)

_**Isabella ?**_

_Voila enfin un new chapitre !_

_Oui je suis trèèèèès longue pour publier mais j'en fais pas expres en faite ca fait un moment que ce chap est tapé sur l'ordi et un moment aussi qu'il est corrigé ( gros merci à ma bêta ) mais grace a mon con**** d'ordi qui a un clavier qui ne fonctionne plus impossible de ce connecter a internet pour le publier parceque du coup je peut ni taper le code internet ni mon mot de passe et de plus etant en vac je dois venir a l'office du tourrisme pour me connecter -'' déplus avec l'ordi de mon père du coup !_

_Pour ce qui se dise c pas vraie parceque elle aurais pas taper son chap depuis longtemps si son ordi marche pas et bien je repondrer que je tape tous mes chap sur mon itouch qui en l'occurrence ne publie pas des texte ce qui est tres chiant -''_

_Voila je suis vraiment vraiment desole pour le temps entre les différentes publication mais ca doit etre mon karma qui me ratrappe =s_

_Bsx a tous et bonne vac pour ceux comme moi vienne de les commencer ou les finisse_

_Aude_


	6. Chapter 6 Victor princesse, c'est victor

Hey la populasse !

Je sais que je suis impardonnable pour le temps que je mets entre chaque chap et meme si je vous dis que c'est parrceque je bosse pour mon brevet et que j'ai aussi des resont familial ce n'est pas une excuse mais voila !

voila donc enfin un new chap pour vous ceux qui malgrés tout ce temps continus a me suivre et a mettre fidele

Un Grannd Merci a ma beta sans qui sans qui ce chap et les autres serrais une mine de fautes ainsi qu'a ceux qui me suive bsx

les perso sont a stephanie meyer pour les cullens et les autres mais beaucoup viennent de mon immagination

PDV Edward

Isabella ?

-Nikolas. N'as tu jamais appris à te trouver tes propres expressions ? Demanda Bella tandis que le dit "Quil" se métamorphosait en loup géant.

- Suis-moi.

-Hum ..., elle plaça un doit sur son menton en mimant la réflexion et lui déclara : Nan

-Un marché

- court toujours biquette !

- Ne m'appelle pas… S'énervait-il avant d'être coupé.

- Un marché ? A-t-elle répétée

Les quileutes se mirent à grogner et Bella par l'obligation de je ne sais quel moyen à partir puis après un moment Nikolas s'expliquât :

-Tes Cullens libres contre le mariage.

SES Cullens ? Libres ? Depuis quand on est prisonnier et Bella nous connais ? Pour Carlisle oui mais nous autres ? Je suis perdu là ! En plus Bella n'avait pas l'air dupeuse juste désespérée et résignée.

- Qui ? Demandât elle troublée

- Pourtant n'est ce pas ta Famille, Isabella Mary Swan Cullen Lingrow ? ( N/A: a peine long -")( aussidagility : tu ne pouvais pas trouvé encore plus long lol)La petite Alice Brandon Cullen. Oh attend mieux : Emmett McCarty Cullen.

-McCarty ! S'écriât ma belle. Comme ... Soufflât-elle

-Adam ! Oui comme tu le pensais son frère à bien était transformé et par nul autre que Carlisle ton…

- Comment sais-tu cela ? Le coupa-t-elle

- Victor ! Tu sais bien qu'il sait tout sur tout le monde

- Hormis mon clan

- Certes. Bref maintenant que tu le sais tu viens avec moi.

- Pourquoi eux ?

- Oh ! Mince, aurais-je oublié le bel Edward ? Que suis-je bête !

Bella se mit à grogner. Mais comment espérait-il la manipuler Grâce à nous ? Elle nous connait à peine

-Ta parole ?

-Je jure sur Sirius qu'ils seront libres

- D'accord, soupirât elle. MAIS si toi et tes "amis" avez touchés à un seul de leurs cheveux je te jure que je vous tue un a un et la mort sera longue et douloureuse, ajoutât elle.

- Hum, marmonnât-il pas du tout rassuré, puis il se reprit et ajoutât : je laisserais un message d'adieux a tes chères parents b

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça ! Elle allait se sacrifier pour nous sans nous connaitre enfin si apparemment mais… Je ne comprenais plus rien mais une chose était sur je devais intervenir ! Je me jetais hors des bois et plaquais l'homme à terre. (aussidagility : voilà le preux chevalier)(N/A : ouais c un peu ca mais en meme temps qui n'en reve pas d'un preux chevalier ? )

-Edward ! S'écriât Bella confuse.

Des images par flash apparaissaient maintenant dans l'esprit de l'homme, comme des souvenirs oubliés où on pouvait voir Bella ainsi que d'autres personnes comme une grande famille.

- Je le tue ou tu le fais ?

-non s'il-te-plaît ! suppliât Nikolas

- Bella ?

Cette dernière de pencha par dessus l'homme et lui demandât :

- Qui ?

- Je ne dirais rien

-QUI ?

- Nan

Elle trembla et son poing s'écrasât sur son nez avec une force incroyable même pour un vampire.

-Putin Bella tu m'as pété le nez ! Dit-il en se tenant le nez.

-Et lui il est mort ! Criât-elle

Bella éclata en sanglot sous nos yeux à Alice, Jasper, Emmett et moi. Mes frères prirent mon relais pour tenir Nikolas. Ce dernier avait le regard triste et plein de compassion en regardant Bella. Je pus voir dans son esprit qu'il venait de revoir tous ses souvenirs réapparaître et qu'il se souvenait enfin de sa vie d'avant.

- Victor, princesse c'est Victor qui l'a ...

Bella le regarda les yeux encore plein de larmes et montra ses doigts croisés au niveau de son cou. Il fit de même après s'être libéré une main. Emmett et Jasper le lâchèrent à la demande de Bella. Cette dernière lui tendit un couteau sortis du brassard en cuir placé autour de son bras juste en dessous de son épaule. Nikolas le prit et d'un geste rapide se fit une grande balafre au coin de l'œil. Du sang rouge perlé de vert coulât de sa plaie puis au bout d'à peine 3 secondes le vert devint noir. L'homme tomba à genoux en lâchant son couteau quand il vit la couleur que prenait son sang. Il regarda Bella dans les yeux et lui dit avec un pâle sourire :

- Je suis désolé princesse, tellement ...

Bella vint se mettre à genoux face à lui et le prit dans ses bras sans que l'un de nous ne comprenne son geste.

-Je sais Arba', je sais mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

S'écartant d'elle il se releva après elle. Il posa son pouce à gauche de son cou et regarda Bella suppliant. Cette dernière sortit une sorte de pieu ainsi qu'une éprouvette contenant une seule goute de ce que je devinais être du mercure de l'attache de sa ceinture.

-Bella ? Demandais-je

-Il demande son salue et je lui accorde.

Elle s'approcha de lui, ramassa le couteau qu'elle essuya et d'un geste vif s'entailla le bras gauche. J'allais intervenir - pour je ne sais qu'elle raison je voulais la protéger - mais Alice m'en empêcha. Bella imprégna le "pieu" de son sang pour ensuite le tendre à Nikolas ainsi que le vif-argent*. Il les prit sans hésiter, avalant en premier l'unique goutte contenue dans le flacon puis porta son point à sa tempe, pointa le pieu vers son cœur de son autre main et dit :

-Ah Jack ! Ah Bella ! Ah Nous !

-Ah Jack ! Ah Nous ! Dit Bella en retour.

Sur ces mots Nikolas se planta le pieu dans le cœur et s'effondra sur le sol, en quelques secondes son cœur s'arrêta et je vis une larme sur sa joue mais aussi sur celle de Bella.

PDV ALICE

Bella s'accroupit prêt de l'homme, retira le pieu et épongea le sang sur la tempe et le torse de l'homme avec sa chemise se trouvant ainsi en débardeur très fin. Elle sortit de sa poche un collier semblable à celui se trouvant autour de son coup à quelques détailles prés et elle le mit autour du cou de l'homme. Tout ce rituel était vraiment étrange à voir. Elle souleva le corps inerte et le pris dans ses bras avant de partis dans la forêt en courant. Tout comme mes deux frères je la suivis.

-On est à Forks.

Bien que cette phrase prononcée par Bella était plus une affirmation qu'une question je répondis :

-Oui pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais continua à courir jusqu'au manoir SCL. Ne me demandais pas le pourquoi de ce nom j'en ai aucune idée, je n'avais en réalité jamais vu ce dernier habité néanmoins certain dirent racontaient que cela avait un rapport avec le propriétaire. Ce manoir m'avait toujours intrigué tout comme mes frères et sœur ainsi que tout le village de Forks à vrai dire et cela par son côté gaie et accueillant, ce qui n'était en général n'est pas le cas d'une maison abandonnée depuis des années. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée Bella inspira à fond puis l'ouvrit grâce à son collier et une sorte de scanner à yeux futuriste. Après un instant sur le seuil elle entra et se sirota directement à l'étage tandis que nous admirions la magnifique bâtisse. On la retrouva dans une chambre au nom de Nikolas. Le corps de ce dernier se trouvé maintenant allongé sur le lit.

-Bella ? Demandais-je rompant ainsi le silence devenu pesant.

-Qui est-ce ? Compléta mon frère.

- Nikolas ...

- Mais n'est-il pas ton ennemi ?

- Non, il fait partis de mon clan.

-Mais je croyais que .. Il a voulu t'amener et ...

Bella se mît à trembler suite à mes mots.

-Victor la mordu, son venin est empoisonné. Tous ceux mordus deviennent ses esclaves. D'où la noirceur de son sang. Il s'en est aperçu, ce qui n'arrive pas normalement.

-je suis désolée qu'il soit mort.

-Il ne l'est pas.

-Comment ça ?

- Le pieu, c'est du chêne mais il était trop préoccupé pour s'en rendre compte. Seul le sureau peut nous tuer. Les autres bois nous plonge dans un "coma ". Son sang sera purifié normalement à son réveil.

- et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Il faudra un remède.

-Pourquoi ne pas le lui donner directement pour être sûre.

-je ne l'ai pas. Sa composition n'est connue de personne là est bien le problème.

Sur ce elle sortit de la chambre puis quand nous eûmes fait de même elle referma la porte. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un grand couloir avec 3 portes de chaque côtés, trop pressés de la rejoindre nous n'avions pas prit le temps d'admirer cette partit de la maison. Ce couloir était vraiment splendide tout de beige argent et marron. Très classe tout en étant chaleur.

-C'est magnifique ! M'écriais-je. À qui est ce manoir ? Qui a fait la déco ? C'est étrange je n'aurais jamais mis de l'argent et du marron ! Qui à eu cette idée super ?

-Euh. ... T'es toujours comme ça ? ( N/À : oui oui ;)( aussidagility : pauvre Bella, elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle est tombée) Sinon pour répondre à tes questions: à mon frère et moi sur les papiers mais cette maison est celle de tout mon clan. La déco c'est mon cousin et moi et l'idée vient du faite que ce dernier voulais assortir le couloir à son poil sous prétexte que sa chambre se trouve à cette étage, dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Hum... Et l'argent il y en a dans chaque pièces c'est un truc de loup en quelque sorte.

-Alice a raison, intervint Edward

-hum … Merci. Vous savez vous n'êtes pas obliger de rester je veux dire je vous ai posée assez de problème comme ça.

*vif-argent : mercure

petit cadeau pour celui ou celle qui trouverat ce que ssignifie SCL


	7. Chapter 7 Son frére !

Hey !

J'espere que tout le monde va bien

Réponce au review anonymes :

Alexa Mimi : bravo pour avoir trouver SCL mais j'ai pas pu te passer le debut de ce chap en avant premiere vu que tu est anonyme je suis désolée et merci de me lire =)

Miss45 : merci je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et je suis désolée si tu est perdu si tu veux me passer une adresse email (ou plus simple te crée un compte) pas de problem pause moi tes questions je serais heureuse de t'aider à mieux comprendre =)

Little-moon : je suis contente que tu aime bien ma fic alors merci ca fait plaisir de ne pas l'écrire pour rien =) et jespere que je repond a ton probleme voila le chap 6 lol

Je remerci également tout mes lectrises qui me suies et qui mon ajouté en favoris ca me fait tres plaisir ainsi que ma beta sans qui je n'auserais pas publier mes chaps au vu des fautes !

Bonne lectures

PDV Alice

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Dis-je. Toi et moi on doit parler avant de rejoindre Carlisle, il veut te voir. Les gars allez-y pour les prévenir qu'on l'a retrouvé!

Jasper et Emmett s'exécutèrent tandis qu'Edward ne bougeait pas.

-Tu es aussi un gars à ce que je sache !

Sur ce il partit de mauvaise grâce.

- Alice que veux-tu me dire ? Demanda Bella.

- Juste pour me débarrasser des mecs, dis-je avec un grand sourire. Toi et moi on va devenir les meilleures amies du monde !

- Amies ? Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

-chut, j'ai toujours raison c'est bien connue !

Elle secoua la tête en souriant puis me demanda de la suivre ce que je fis. Elle me fit entrer dans la chambre à son nom. Je fus ébahit devant la beauté de cette dernière. Tout de bleu azur et gris souris, elle était très moderne en plus de chaleureuse et accueillante. Un des murs était principalement composé d'une baie vitrée - bien que le sol se trouve plusieurs étages plus bas- ce qui offrait une vue magnifique sur l'extérieur. La chambre était plus ou moins séparée en deux parties par ce que je supposais être une étagère de l'autre côté car de la où je me trouver elle était de dos et se confondait avec un mur. Une collection impressionnante de chapeau style cowboys y était accrochée. De ce que je voyais l'autre "partie" ressemblait à un bureau tout aussi moderne que la chambre mais avec tout de même un côté traditionnelle voir rustique.

-WOUAH ta chambre est magnifique ! Dis-je

-Merci.

- Tu n'as pas de dressing ? M'étonnais-je (N/À : typique -" pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée est-ce vraiment parce que je suis l'auteur ?; aussidagility : ce ne serait pas Alice sans qu'elle soit une accro au shopping))

-derrière toi, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je me retournais pour faire face à deux portes mais je me dirigeais vers celle de droite sachant à l'odeur que celle-ci donnait sur le dressing alors que l'autre sur la salle de bain en toute logique. Je fus interpelait par les nombreuse photos présente sur ce mur. Mon regard se posa sur un cadre où Bella était en photo bras dessus -dessous avec un homme. Tous les deux portent un chapeau comme ceux présent sur le mur et affichaient un grand sourire. Le garçon était vraiment beau, mais tout comme Bella ne ressemblait pas totalement à un vampire, tout deux étaient d'une beauté naturelle plus que vampirique ce qui était vraiment étrange. Tout deux me fessaient pensée à quelqu'un sans que j'arrive à savoir qui.

-qui est-ce ?

-Jack.

-et sur celle-ci ? Demandais-je en désignant une seconde photo.

Un groupe de 10 personnes y posaient en une troupe désordonnée et confuse, certains montés sur les épaules d'autre, allongés sur l'herbe ou encore entrain de se jetaient sur le tas. Tous tendaient leurs collier aux arabesques semblable à celui de Bella vers l'appareil photo mais si une chose les qualifiés c'est sans aucun doute la joie. Chacun d'eux arborait un sourire immense qui s'étalait sur la moitié du visage.

- Mes amis, ma famille.

- Mais tu m'as dis...

-Oui je sais, j'ai mentis mais il faut que tu comprennes que je vous mets en danger en vous laissant me fréquenter et moins vous en savez mieux ce sera pour vous.

-Chut. Tu ne nous attires pas d'ennui, dis-je en rentrant enfin d'en sont dressing ( N/À. Ça elle va pas oublier c sur ! :) ; aussidagility : oublié pfff elle serait malade sinon e on sait bien qu'un vampire n'est jamais malade).

Elle allait protester quand je me mis à crier. Belle fut tout de suite à mes côtés à me demander ce qui se passait.

-Il faut qu'on aille faire du shopping ton dressing est à moitié vide ! Et bien qu'il soit magnifique, dis-je en fouillant dans le fonds, de quand datent-ils ?

-hum, plusieurs années je suppose, vu que je ne suis pas venue ici depuis 10 ans.

- sérieusement !

-ouais, j'étais plutôt occupée.

-hum, dis-je en continuant à fouiner.

Soudain je vis une robe magnifique, unique, exceptionnelle !

-Alice, ferme la bouche tu vas gober des mouches, me dit Bella assise sur le canapé de sa chambre.

-Bella cette robe est ...WOUAH !

À la vue de cette dernière les yeux de Bella s'emplirent de tristesse et au bord des larmes elle détourna le regard.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée Bella

-C'est rien, dit-elle en se reprennent, tu ne pouvais pas savoir !

-Bon maintenant on va chez moi, changeais-je de sujet.

-Alice je ...

-Pourquoi ?

- Primero j'ai à moitié failli tuer ton frère, secundo je suis tout sauf comme vous pour être précis un loup avec une troupe de loup pas des plus gentille collée au c**, tertio je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ah et pour finir je ne pense pas que ta famille veuille me voir.

- Primero mon frère va bien- grâce à toi au passage -, secundo peut importe, tertio tu dis n'importe quoi et pour finir Carlisle et Esmée te connaissent déjà à ce que j'ai compris et les autres vont t'adorer je l'ai vu ! Assurais-je avec un grand sourire.

-Lutin diabolique ! Souffla-t-elle.

-Merci !

-Bon ok mais pas maintenant, je compte rester régler quelques trucs. Donc je dois remettre la maison en état niveau électronique.

-Promet que tu viendras bientôt alors !

-Promis, maintenant je compte finir ma chasse tu veux venir ?

-Avec plaisir !

Elle descendit au rez de chaussé et je la suivis. Une fois en bas elle se dirigeât vers une porte blindée donc je ne reconnus pas le composent.

- Donne-moi deux minutes que je récupère quelque trucs.

Elle ouvrit la porte grâce à un code ainsi qu'à son empreinte digital et son collier. Elle descendit les escaliers et m'intima de la suivre. La pièce était comme les QG des espions secret ou des agents spéciaux des séries américaines en plus fort ! Mur pare balles - à mon avis -, des dizaines de truc informatique que je ne reconnue pas, des ordis surdéveloppés...Bella tapa un code sur une des sortes de télécommande et un coffre immense sortit du mur. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit des pieux qu'elle mit dans sa ceintures ainsi que des flacons de mercure dans sa poche. Le coffre en était plein ainsi que d'armes bizarres et en tous genres et aussi de quelques flacons plein d'un liquide bleu saphir. Elle en prit un et me le lança

-Mais ça autour de votre maison ça tiendra les loups qui ne font pas partit de mon clan loin. Du moins le temps que je vienne surveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Hum ... Du sang.

-Mais il est bleu !

-C'est du sang de loups-garous transformé enfin pas celui-là.

-Comment ça ?

-hum notre sang ne devient aussi bleu que quand nous sommes transformés en loups sinon il ne l'ai qu'à moitié sauf pour alphas qui peuvent rendre leurs sang complètement bleu tout en étant humain tout du moins les plus puissant mais c'est plutôt dangereux et douloureux à extraire.

- Et celui- la de qui vient-il ?

-Tu sais ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu le sache, dit-elle un peu nerveuse. Je t'en passerais d'autre plus tard, il faut que je m'en prél ... Procure.

-Attend ce sang est le tien! M'écriais-je

-Oui mais peu importe !

-Non tu ne nous en donneras pas d'autres si c'est dangereux et ... Commençais-je avant d'être interrompu par un grognement derrière moi.

Dans la même seconde je me retrouvais derrière une Bella en position d'attaque face à notre visiteur. Soudain elle se releva en même temps que l'homme et dit :

-Adam ?

-Bella ?

Sur ceux il se jeta dans ses bras en rigolant et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. J'étais perdue là ! Je détaillais le dit Adam. Grand et baraqué. Brun avec des reflets blond quand il bougeait, les cheveux au épaules. Son sourire pouvait facilement faire pâlir une banane de jalousie. (N/À lol moi aussi la j'en ai un parce que je sais ce qui se passe après et que je vous fait perdre du temps alors que c'est plutôt intéressant juste en dessous !)( aussidagility : ça va tu t'éclates mdr)(N/A ouais ca va ca va =))

-Oh Adam je te présente Alice Cullen, dit-elle après qu'ils se soient séparés. Alice je te présente Adam McCarty...

Je n'entendis que d'une oreille la suite trop dans mes pensées. (N/À Rahhh mais écouté !)( aussidagility : mais chut on entend rien ) Là encore il me fit penser à quelqu'un mais qui la je ...

Attend ! Retour en arrière !

-Quoi ? Dis-je incertaine

-Le frère d'Emmett, répéta-t-elle.

Hein ?


	8. Chapter 8 Sympa pour moi! Tu sais ton

**Hey tout le monde **

**voila enfin un new chapitre QUE JE ME SUIS AMUSER À TAPER APRES DE LONGUE ET ENNUYEUSE REVISION D'EXAMS BLANC.**

**les personnages de twilight sont à stephanie meyer sinon les autres et l'histoire est entierement de moi sauf certains details. **

**je remercie : **

**mes mise en favories :**

**manoa-bella**

**Idrill**

**lyra phoenix snape riddle**

**emichlo**

**CarinaLopes17**

**MamaCullen20**

**oliveronica cullen massen**

**Xukette**

**manoa-bella : merci pour ta revew malheureusement tu es bien la seule à avoir repondu à mon message donc je ne suis pas sur **  
><strong>de le faire il faut dire que ca motive pas trop = merci quand même**

**emichlo : merci pour ta review je suis contente que ca t'ais plus =) **

**little-moon : hey ! comme la précédente ta review ma fait trés plaisir et rigoler. je sais cette fois j'ai accedée à ta requette beaucoup moi vite et je m'en escuse mais **  
><strong>comme je l'ai dis plus haut j'étais en revision et la c'est repartit et pour le vrai cette fois et pa le blanc comme la semaine derniere = **

**Xukette : contente que ce chap t'ai plus =) et la encore plein d'info plutot interessante**

_chapitre précedent : _

_-Adam ?_

_-Bella ?_

_Sur ceux il se jeta dans ses bras en rigolant et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. J'étais perdue là ! Je détaillais le dit Adam. Grand et baraqué. Brun avec des reflets blond quand il bougeait, les cheveux au épaules. Son sourire pouvait facilement faire pâlir une banane de jalousie. (N/À lol moi aussi la j'en ai un parce que je sais ce qui se passe après et que je vous fait perdre du temps alors que c'est plutôt intéressant juste en dessous !)( aussidagility : ça va tu t'éclates mdr)(N/A ouais ca va ca va =))_

_-Oh Adam je te présente Alice Cullen, dit-elle après qu'ils se soient séparés. Alice je te présente Adam McCarty..._

_Je n'entendis que d'une oreille la suite trop dans mes pensées. (N/À Rahhh mais écouté !)( aussidagility : mais chut on entend rien ) Là encore il me fit penser à quelqu'un mais qui la je ..._

_Attend ! Retour en arrière !_

_-Quoi ? Dis-je incertaine_

_-Le frère d'Emmett, répéta-t-elle._

_Hein ?_

PDV Alice

-Sérieusement ? M'écriais-je

-Tu as retrouvée mon frère ? S'écria à son tour Adam.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai fais venir bon normalement on n'avait pas rendez-vous ici mais bon … répondit Bella

-J'étais ici quand tu m'as bipé

-Mais mais comment ?...

Bella se tourna vers moi et pour la première fois je pu voir de la joie dans son regard. Elle me fixa et dit :

-Emmett McCarthy, il a été transformé par Carlisle.

-Tu es son frère? Dis-je à Adam. Le petit frère d'Emmett ?

-Il t'a parlé de moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Un an après sa transformation il a voulut venir te voire. Et encore on a du l'empêcher de le faire des les premiers jours il était tellement inquiet ! Mais une fois là-bas tu avais été déclaré mort, Emmett était dans un tel état! Lui expliquais-je (N/À : Yeuuuuuuh ! Aller on va tous faire un gros câlin à Emmett. Aussidagility : moi la première, viens me voir gros nounours =))N/A aurait tu des préférence Emettienne cher bêta ? ;))

-Il est revenu ? Me demanda Adam avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Oui, mais il croyait que tu étais mort comme tous le monde d'ailleurs, dis-je toujours confuse.

-Sans Bella ça aurait sûrement été le cas.

-Mais tu es un loup aussi ?

- Oui, crachat Bella.

- Elle pense que c'est sa faute, pour elle être un loup est une malédiction. Elle pense que si elle était arrivée plus tôt, elle aurait pu inverser le processus mais je serais mort sans ça alors elle m'a laissé le devenir, m'expliqua à son tour Adam.

- Hé oh je te signal que ELLE est là ! Et oui je pense que si j'étais arrivée plus tôt tu ne serais pas un loup mais un vampire. Je t'aurais transformée quelques années plus tard si tel étais vraiment ton souhait mais pas en loup et encore moi à 15 ans, s'énerva Bella

- De quoi serais tu mort ? Demandais-je confuse

- Mes géniteurs ! Je serais mort sous leurs coups, se tendit-ils.(N/À : conn*** ! aussidagility : merd**)

-Oh Emmett l'a mentionné une fois pour expliquer les meurtres, dis-je.

-Il les a tués ?

-Oui, après les avoir torturés et leurs avoir criés que c'était de leurs fautes. C'est ses seuls meurtres d'humains.

- Il est ... Ici ? Hésita le frère d'Emmett.

- Oui à la villa.

- Bella tu crois que ...? Hésita-t-il

-Oui, bien sûr qu'il va vouloir te voir ! On va y aller ! Je dois parler à Carlisle de toute façon. Avant de partir il faut que tu me dise depuis quand tu es la, le questionna-t-elle

- Je suis passé il y à trois jours mais avec toute ces odeurs de vampires j'ai préférais me planquer sur Seattle le temps des recherches. Histoires de pas me faire repérer par les Cullen, ajouta-t-il en me souriant.

- Comment tu sais qui nous sommes ? M'écriai-je

- On a vécu là longtemps et plusieurs fois, il a bien fallut s'informer. Bon OK on a pas vraiment eu besoin cette fois ci, ce n'est pas comme si on savait pas qui vous étiez !

- Comment ça ?

-Hum … Carlisle et Esmée sont des amis de longue date dirons nous, hésita Bella.

-Je vois, dis-je septique.

-Bon sur ce je crois que je vais venir plus tôt que prévus chez toi Alice ! Mais d'abord : chasse ! changea de sujet Bella.

- Moi aussi, je suis resté en planque pendant toute la pleine lune ! J'ai une faim de loup, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Et en rigolant de la même manière que son frère.

- Bon bah c'est partit alors !

-On prend ma voiture ! Sourit Adam.

-Pour quoi faire, dis-je

-Ma forêt de Seattle est loin.

-Pourquoi ne pas chasser ici ?

Adam jeta un regard vers Bella et celle-ci souffla

-C'est bon Il sait que je suis la (N/À et la vous dite qui sait "Il" ! T je vous répond moi je sais :D : aussidagility : moi aussi je sais et non elle me l'a pas dit, j'ai deviné toute seule )

Une fois dans les bois, nous nous mîmes en chasse. Après quelques biches tués, l'odeur de Carlisle me sauta au nez et je vis Bella se figer ainsi qu'Adam mais contrairement à lui elle n'avait pas l'air su la défensive.

-C'est rien, c'est juste ...

-Carlisle, me coupa Bella

Je fus étonnée qu'elle connaisse si bien son odeur. Mon père arriva devant nous et s'arrêta une seconde pour regarder Bella puis un grand sourire éclaira son vissage.

-Bella !

-P...Carlisle, sourit-elle en retour.

Sur ce il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui posa un baisé sur les cheveux.

- C'est bon de te revoir Bella, tu m'as manqué ! Dit il en la relâchant

-Ouais, ça fait longtemps, tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué. Je te présente Adam !

-Ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer m'sieur, dit ce dernier.

- Moi aussi Adam mais appelle moi Carlisle et tutoie moi tu veux ?

-D'accord, sourit-il en retour.

-Les autres sont retournés à la maison ?

-oui

- C'est bizarre j'ai sentit Edward pas loin.

- Je ne sais pas il est vraiment bizarre depuis toute à l'heure !

- Ed...Edward ? Tu ne lui a rien dit ? Demanda Bella comme un supplice à Carlisle.

-Attend tu le connais ? Demandais-je

-Oui ...

-Je devrais peut être lui dire, proposa Carlisle.

-Oui ... Mais que la partit sur lui, hocha-t-elle la tête l'air résignée.

-Tu te souviens de l'histoire de ton frère je suppose ? Me demanda mon père.

Je lui fis un geste d'affirmation.

- OK En faite je n'ai pas mentionné certains détails à la demande de Bella. C'est elle qui a trouvé Edward et sa mère et qui me les a amenés. Il essayait de sauver sa mère mais et tomber lui aussi malade. Bella, Esmée et moi avons passés notre temps à chercher un moyen de les sauver. Si Edward ne s'en souvient pas, ou que ses souvenir son flou c'est parce que sa fièvre était vraiment très forte. Bella est restée près de lui tout le temps et quand sa mère est morte et m'a suppliée de le sauver je l'ai transformé ce que nous nous étions refusés jusque là. Bella est partit une demi-heure avant la fin de sa transformation. Aucun de vous ne le sait car nous avons juré à Bella de ne pas vous parler d'elle. Les fois ou nous nous sommes vu c'est à l'hôpital ou encore lorsqu'Esmée et moi partions en "vacances" tout les deux.

-Whouah ! Fut tout ce que je pus dire face a toute ces révélations

-Que fais tu à Forks Bella ?

-Les doubles V au trousse et je compte rester quelque temps ici j'ai à faire du côté de Port-Angeles et je crois qu'il est temps que je fasse le point avec le reste du clan.

-Je vois ! Le manoir ?

-Ouaip

-Je n'étais pas sur, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais ici, cependant ton odeur met  
>plus que familière ! Rigola mon père. Que diriez-vous de venir à la maison ?<p>

-C'est pas faute de lui avoir proposé, précisais-je.

-Certes, mais je ne vais tout de même pas laisser Adam aller voir son frère tout seul !

-Son frère ?

-Emmett, Adam est son frère, sourit Bella. Sinon il serait préférable que personne ne sache pour moi autre que toi Alice!

-T'inquiète pas pour ça ! M'exclamais-je heureuse.

Sur ceux nous partîmes tous les quartes vers la villa.

-Oh ! Au faite Bella Kate est à la maison !

Cette dernière sourit en retour tandis qu'Adam accélérait sa course. Nous entrâmes dans la maison. Jasper, Emmett, rose et Esmée étaient assis devant la télé entrain de discuter et quand ils nous virent ils s'interrompirent. Esmée vint se jeter dans les bras de Bella en sanglotant tandis que Carlisle présentait Bella comme une amie de longue date. Une fois que ma mère eu relâchée Bella cette dernière se saisie de la main d'Adam -rester cacher dans l'entrée derrière mon père- et le fit avancer derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers Emmett et lui dit :

-Emmett n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, sourit mon frère. Au faite je te préfère sous cette forme, les griffes c'est dangereux, rigola-t-il. (N/À j'aime son humour XD : aussidagility : je l'aime tout court)N/A ok la plus aucun doute tu à virer de l'autre coté ! Mais c'est pas grave je t'aime bien quand même)

-Il n'y a pas que ça, dit-elle en lui souriant tandis que ses deux canines s'allongeaient et s'égrisaient à vu d'œil.

Emmett poussa un cri de surprise et nous explosât tous de rires. Quand elle me sourit ses dents étaient redevenues normal.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, enfin que tu ne me connais pas mais je crois que j'ai une surprise pour toi, dit enfin Bella en s'écartant pour qu'Emmett puisse voir son frère.

-À...à...Adam ! Bégaya Emmett.

- Emmett, souris timidement Adam en retour.

En moins d'un seconde ils furent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et sanglotant. ( N/À profiter profiter c'est pas souvent qu'on va le voir pleurer ! aussidagility : viens dans mes bras je vais te console)

-Je croyais que tu étais ... Mort.

-Et moi j'ai bien crus que toi tu l'étais à force de ne pas te trouver.

-Attend tu es Adam, le frère d'Emmett ? S'écria soudain Rosalie.

-Rosie je te présente mon petit frère. Adam c'est Rosalie ma femme.

- Mon frère a toujours eu bon goût, sourit Adam.

-C'est pas pour déranger, ni rien mais en parlant de femme, n'as-tu pas dis que Kate était là ? Demanda Bella à Carlisle.

-Si, elle doit être à la ...

-BELLA ! S'écriât une voix que j'identifiais comme celle de Kate.

Cette dernière se jeta dans le bras de Bella en rigolant avec elle. Adam qui se trouvait cacher de la vue de Kate par mon imposant frère, se décala pour ce mettre face à elle.

-Sympa pour moi. Tu sais moi ton mari ! (N/À je kiff cette phrase ;) aussidagility : oh il est jaloux c'est mignon mdr)

- Mari ? Répétons-nous tous.

Sur ce Kate se jeta dans les bras d'Adam pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous nos regard ébahis

PDV Alice

-Sérieusement ? M'écriais-je

-Tu as retrouvée mon frère ? S'écria à son tour Adam.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai fais venir bon normalement on n'avait pas rendez-vous ici mais bon … répondit Bella

-J'étais ici quand tu m'as bipé

-Mais mais comment ?...

Bella se tourna vers moi et pour la première fois je pu voir de la joie dans son regard. Elle me fixa et dit :

-Emmett McCarthy, il a été transformé par Carlisle.

-Tu es son frère? Dis-je à Adam. Le petit frère d'Emmett ?

-Il t'a parlé de moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Un an après sa transformation il a voulut venir te voire. Et encore on a du l'empêcher de le faire des les premiers jours il était tellement inquiet ! Mais une fois là-bas tu avais été déclaré mort, Emmett était dans un tel état! Lui expliquais-je (N/À : Yeuuuuuuh ! Aller on va tous faire un gros câlin à Emmett. Aussidagility : moi la première, viens me voir gros nounours =))N/A aurait tu des préférence Emettienne cher bêta ? ;))

-Il est revenu ? Me demanda Adam avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Oui, mais il croyait que tu étais mort comme tous le monde d'ailleurs, dis-je toujours confuse.

-Sans Bella ça aurait sûrement été le cas.

-Mais tu es un loup aussi ?

- Oui, crachat Bella.

- Elle pense que c'est sa faute, pour elle être un loup est une malédiction. Elle pense que si elle était arrivée plus tôt, elle aurait pu inverser le processus mais je serais mort sans ça alors elle m'a laissé le devenir, m'expliqua à son tour Adam.

- Hé oh je te signal que ELLE est là ! Et oui je pense que si j'étais arrivée plus tôt tu ne serais pas un loup mais un vampire. Je t'aurais transformée quelques années plus tard si tel étais vraiment ton souhait mais pas en loup et encore moi à 15 ans, s'énerva Bella

- De quoi serais tu mort ? Demandais-je confuse

- Mes géniteurs ! Je serais mort sous leurs coups, se tendit-ils.(N/À : conn*** ! aussidagility : merd**)

-Oh Emmett l'a mentionné une fois pour expliquer les meurtres, dis-je.

-Il les a tués ?

-Oui, après les avoir torturés et leurs avoir criés que c'était de leurs fautes. C'est ses seuls meurtres d'humains.

- Il est ... Ici ? Hésita le frère d'Emmett.

- Oui à la villa.

- Bella tu crois que ...? Hésita-t-il

-Oui, bien sûr qu'il va vouloir te voir ! On va y aller ! Je dois parler à Carlisle de toute façon. Avant de partir il faut que tu me dise depuis quand tu es la, le questionna-t-elle

- Je suis passé il y à trois jours mais avec toute ces odeurs de vampires j'ai préférais me planquer sur Seattle le temps des recherches. Histoires de pas me faire repérer par les Cullen, ajouta-t-il en me souriant.

- Comment tu sais qui nous sommes ? M'écriai-je

- On a vécu là longtemps et plusieurs fois, il a bien fallut s'informer. Bon OK on a pas vraiment eu besoin cette fois ci, ce n'est pas comme si on savait pas qui vous étiez !

- Comment ça ?

-Hum … Carlisle et Esmée sont des amis de longue date dirons nous, hésita Bella.

-Je vois, dis-je septique.

-Bon sur ce je crois que je vais venir plus tôt que prévus chez toi Alice ! Mais d'abord : chasse ! changea de sujet Bella.

- Moi aussi, je suis resté en planque pendant toute la pleine lune ! J'ai une faim de loup, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Et en rigolant de la même manière que son frère.

- Bon bah c'est partit alors !

-On prend ma voiture ! Sourit Adam.

-Pour quoi faire, dis-je

-Ma forêt de Seattle est loin.

-Pourquoi ne pas chasser ici ?

Adam jeta un regard vers Bella et celle-ci souffla

-C'est bon Il sait que je suis la (N/À et la vous dite qui sait "Il" ! T je vous répond moi je sais :D : aussidagility : moi aussi je sais et non elle me l'a pas dit, j'ai deviné toute seule )

Une fois dans les bois, nous nous mîmes en chasse. Après quelques biches tués, l'odeur de Carlisle me sauta au nez et je vis Bella se figer ainsi qu'Adam mais contrairement à lui elle n'avait pas l'air su la défensive.

-C'est rien, c'est juste ...

-Carlisle, me coupa Bella

Je fus étonnée qu'elle connaisse si bien son odeur. Mon père arriva devant nous et s'arrêta une seconde pour regarder Bella puis un grand sourire éclaira son vissage.

-Bella !

-P...Carlisle, sourit-elle en retour.

Sur ce il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui posa un baisé sur les cheveux.

- C'est bon de te revoir Bella, tu m'as manqué ! Dit il en la relâchant

-Ouais, ça fait longtemps, tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué. Je te présente Adam !

-Ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer m'sieur, dit ce dernier.

- Moi aussi Adam mais appelle moi Carlisle et tutoie moi tu veux ?

-D'accord, sourit-il en retour.

-Les autres sont retournés à la maison ?

-oui

- C'est bizarre j'ai sentit Edward pas loin.

- Je ne sais pas il est vraiment bizarre depuis toute à l'heure !

- Ed...Edward ? Tu ne lui a rien dit ? Demanda Bella comme un supplice à Carlisle.

-Attend tu le connais ? Demandais-je

-Oui ...

-Je devrais peut être lui dire, proposa Carlisle.

-Oui ... Mais que la partit sur lui, hocha-t-elle la tête l'air résignée.

-Tu te souviens de l'histoire de ton frère je suppose ? Me demanda mon père.

Je lui fis un geste d'affirmation.

- OK En faite je n'ai pas mentionné certains détails à la demande de Bella. C'est elle qui a trouvé Edward et sa mère et qui me les a amenés. Il essayait de sauver sa mère mais et tomber lui aussi malade. Bella, Esmée et moi avons passés notre temps à chercher un moyen de les sauver. Si Edward ne s'en souvient pas, ou que ses souvenir son flou c'est parce que sa fièvre était vraiment très forte. Bella est restée près de lui tout le temps et quand sa mère est morte et m'a suppliée de le sauver je l'ai transformé ce que nous nous étions refusés jusque là. Bella est partit une demi-heure avant la fin de sa transformation. Aucun de vous ne le sait car nous avons juré à Bella de ne pas vous parler d'elle. Les fois ou nous nous sommes vu c'est à l'hôpital ou encore lorsqu'Esmée et moi partions en "vacances" tout les deux.

-Whouah ! Fut tout ce que je pus dire face a toute ces révélations

-Que fais tu à Forks Bella ?

-Les doubles V au trousse et je compte rester quelque temps ici j'ai à faire du côté de Port-Angeles et je crois qu'il est temps que je fasse le point avec le reste du clan.

-Je vois ! Le manoir ?

-Ouaip

-Je n'étais pas sur, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais ici, cependant ton odeur met  
>plus que familière ! Rigola mon père. Que diriez-vous de venir à la maison ?<p>

-C'est pas faute de lui avoir proposé, précisais-je.

-Certes, mais je ne vais tout de même pas laisser Adam aller voir son frère tout seul !

-Son frère ?

-Emmett, Adam est son frère, sourit Bella. Sinon il serait préférable que personne ne sache pour moi autre que toi Alice!

-T'inquiète pas pour ça ! M'exclamais-je heureuse.

Sur ceux nous partîmes tous les quartes vers la villa.

-Oh ! Au faite Bella Kate est à la maison !

Cette dernière sourit en retour tandis qu'Adam accélérait sa course. Nous entrâmes dans la maison. Jasper, Emmett, rose et Esmée étaient assis devant la télé entrain de discuter et quand ils nous virent ils s'interrompirent. Esmée vint se jeter dans les bras de Bella en sanglotant tandis que Carlisle présentait Bella comme une amie de longue date. Une fois que ma mère eu relâchée Bella cette dernière se saisie de la main d'Adam -rester cacher dans l'entrée derrière mon père- et le fit avancer derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers Emmett et lui dit :

-Emmett n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, sourit mon frère. Au faite je te préfère sous cette forme, les griffes c'est dangereux, rigola-t-il. (N/À j'aime son humour XD : aussidagility : je l'aime tout court)N/A ok la plus aucun doute tu à virer de l'autre coté ! Mais c'est pas grave je t'aime bien quand même)

-Il n'y a pas que ça, dit-elle en lui souriant tandis que ses deux canines s'allongeaient et s'égrisaient à vu d'œil.

Emmett poussa un cri de surprise et nous explosât tous de rires. Quand elle me sourit ses dents étaient redevenues normal.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, enfin que tu ne me connais pas mais je crois que j'ai une surprise pour toi, dit enfin Bella en s'écartant pour qu'Emmett puisse voir son frère.

-À...à...Adam ! Bégaya Emmett.

- Emmett, souris timidement Adam en retour.

En moins d'un seconde ils furent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et sanglotant. ( N/À profiter profiter c'est pas souvent qu'on va le voir pleurer ! aussidagility : viens dans mes bras je vais te console)

-Je croyais que tu étais ... Mort.

-Et moi j'ai bien crus que toi tu l'étais à force de ne pas te trouver.

-Attend tu es Adam, le frère d'Emmett ? S'écria soudain Rosalie.

-Rosie je te présente mon petit frère. Adam c'est Rosalie ma femme.

- Mon frère a toujours eu bon goût, sourit Adam.

-C'est pas pour déranger, ni rien mais en parlant de femme, n'as-tu pas dis que Kate était là ? Demanda Bella à Carlisle.

-Si, elle doit être à la ...

-BELLA ! S'écriât une voix que j'identifiais comme celle de Kate.

Cette dernière se jeta dans le bras de Bella en rigolant avec elle. Adam qui se trouvait cacher de la vue de Kate par mon imposant frère, se décala pour ce mettre face à elle.

-Sympa pour moi. Tu sais moi ton mari ! (N/À je kiff cette phrase ;) aussidagility : oh il est jaloux c'est mignon mdr)

- Mari ? Répétons-nous tous.

Sur ce Kate se jeta dans les bras d'Adam pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous nos regard ébahis

à la prochaine aprés mon exame je pense sauf si je trouve du temps

bsx A.


	9. Chapter 9 Etrange

**Hey tout le monde §  
><strong>

**je sais je sais... je vous autorise a me passer un savon et je ne m'étalerais pas sur les raisons de mon"retard"  
><strong>

**je tiens quand meme a dire merci a tous mes abonnés qui me suivent toujours a Ma super BETA qui ma pas abandonée malgrés mon "absence" et a tous les reviewers (mot très francais ^^) pour leurs gentil message !  
><strong>

**PS : je sais que le dernier chapitre est en double :/ je m'excuse pour ca aussi §§§§§§§  
><strong>

**_Galswinthe_ : hey ! merci de l'info t'est pas la premiere a me le dire ;) merci bcp pour tes reviews =) j'espere que la suite va te plaire  
><strong>

**_twilight4ever_ : hey § je suis cotente que ca te plaise ! merci pour ton entrain ca fais plaisir de voir que ma fiction plait =) j'espere que ce new chapitre sera a la hauteur de tes esperances et si c pas le cas fait moi le savoir surtout je recois les critiques si il sont constructifs avec plaisir =) biz **

**PDV Bella**

Ça faisais tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé ainsi ! Et je peux dire que cela faisait du bien ! Après un moment de "beug" les autres se joignirent à mon fou rire. Kate se sépara enfin d'Adam et se tourna vers moi en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-C'est pas sympa ça, Bella !

-Rhaaa tu sais bien que je t'aime ! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

Une fois leur démonstration d'amour terminé Emmett s'écria :

-Attendez, attendez ! ... Tu es mariée à mon frère ?! Sérieusement ?

- ça ne va pas mieux vous deux ? Demanda Adam, désespéré, à son frère.

- Qui nous deux ?

-Toi et ton cerveau ! Je pensais qu'avec le temps qui s'était écoulé ça irait mieux mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas ! Répliqua t-il sous les rires des autres et la mine boudeuse des son frère

-Cher frère je te présente, bien que tu la connaisses déjà enfaite, Kate : ma femme.

-Ton frère ?! S'exclama cette dernière.

-Oui mon idiot de grand frère.

-Hey.! Protesta le concerné.

-C'est sérieux ?!

-Nan, tu vois bien qu'on se paye ta tête ! En faite Emmett est l'amant de ton mari depuis maintenant 5 ans et on essaye de te le cacher ! Ironisais-je en sortant un billet de ma poche et en le plaçant dans la main tendu d'Adam.

Après ma réplique Kate croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour boudée, Emmett explosa de rire avec Jasper, et Carlisle afficha un air désespéré mais amusé.

-Pourquoi tu as donné 1 dollars à mon frère ?

-Ouais pourquoi ? Renchérit Kate. Je croyais que votre idée était tombée à l'eau au vue des résultats égaux à zéro.

- Pour te répondre Emmett, ton génie de frère avec d'autres gars du clan dont mon frère n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de me prendre 1 dollars à chaque fois que je sors une réplique comme celle-là ! Ce qui, soi disant passant, ne serre strictement ...à rien !

-Ah parce que tu sors souvent des trucs comme ça ?

-Nan

-Oh Oui ! S'exclamèrent Adam et Kate au même moment

-pourquoi t'es là toi minimoyse ? Vous n'êtes vraiment pas bien quand vous êtes ensemble vous deux !

Je vis le visage de Kate s'assombrir après mes dernières paroles.

-Je n'étais que de passage. Enfaite ce que je cherchais c'est toi.

Dans ses yeux je pue lire ce que je redoutais et je me mis à grogner et disant :

-Tanya ! Quand et où ?

-Hier pour Volterra.

-De quoi parlez vous ? demanda Jasper

-Je crois que j'en ai trop dis mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il se trouve que Tanya n'est pas celle que vous croyez. C'est elle qui à fait tuer leur mère. Et elle qui avait en réalité transformée ce bébé. Elle travaille pour les Volturis et cela de son plein gré.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que nous la fréquentions ! Me dit Carlisle confus

-C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici, du moins en partit. J'étais sur Seattle et je devais retrouver Adam mais cette ... M'a envoyé ces espèces de chiens de Volturis !

-Quand et combien ? S'inquiétant Kate

-Avant que je tombe sur Alice et peu importe !

-Combien ? Insista Adam

- En quoi c'est important ! Je ne sais pas 6 peut être.

-Bella tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu sais toujours le nombre qu'ils sont ! Et tu ne sais pas mentir !

-Rah ça va hein ! 11 ça te vas comme ça ? Et puis ils sont tous repartis !

-Attend tu t'en ais sortit sans rien ? Demanda jasper que j'aurais bien étranglée !

- Plus ou moins mais peu importe on n'est pas la pour ça !

- Montre-moi, dit Carlisle en s'approchant de moi.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas important je te dis ! M'écriais-je une octave trop haute prouvant la peur.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient ma marque d'unique ! Personne n'était au courant hormis jack mais il avait disparu avant de le dire à qui que ce soit. Si jamais les autres venaient à l'apprendre ... Je ne préférais pas imaginer !

-Bella s'il te plaît laisse le regarder, me supplia Esmée.

-Je ... Face à son regard maternel je ne pus résister plus longtemps et fini par céder au bout de quelques minutes.

-D'accord mais dans ton bureau alors !

- Suis moi, me dit il en montant les escaliers jusqu'à sont bureau.

Une fois dans ce dernier Carlisle me jeta un regard triste me prouvant son état d'esprit semblable au mien face à la disparition de Jack et à notre éloignement constant. Après quelques infimes secondes je me jetais dans ses bras et il me rendit mon étreinte avec force. ( aussidagility : tu m'étonnes je ferais pareil à leur place/ NA : moi aussi en même temps mais chut ;))La douleur de mon dos et de mon bras n'étais rien a coté du bien que me procurer ce geste. Soudain il s'écarta de moi et me regarda d'un air sévère après que j'ai laissé échapper un gémissement de douleur.

-Bella où à tu mal ?

-Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver ?

-Oui, mais dis moi je t'en pris !

Ne pouvant lui décrire et trouvant cela inutile je me mis dos à lui et enlevé mon tee-shirt. À la vu de mes blessures il grognât puis quand il vu mon íchnos psychí̱ adelfí̱ il laissa échapper un cri de surprise et je le sentis se rapprocher pour observer l'étendu de mon tatouage. Il soigna mes quelques blessures avant d'enfin me faire par de ses pensées.

- Bella, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Ce serait te mentir.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis !

-Mais pour quoi faire ! Tu ne peux rien contre ça !

-Tu connais aussi bien la solution que moi ! S'énerva t il

-Il en est hors de question !

-Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que cela c'était développée comme ça et avec ces motifs unique !

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité !

-Bella, et ne nie pas je sais que tu le sais, c'est celui de votre livre sacré !

-Oui mais ce n'est qu'un hasard !

-Je suis sur que non !

-Je ... S'il te plaît laisse tomber !

- Bella, ne me demande pas ça, me supplia-t-il d'un air triste.

-A tu trouvais une solution pour la transformation ?

Il ne fut pas dupe face à mon changement de sujet mais sortit un flacon de son tiroir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr !

-Mais tu as peut être quelque chose ?!

-En effet mon ça risque de ne pas te plaire, dit-il en ouvrant l'éprouvette.

-Du sang de loup, grognais-je dégoûtée.

-C'est ma seule piste pour l'instant.

Sans qu'il n'est le temps de réagir et sachant qui n'aurait pas accepté que je le teste je lui pris des mains et l'avalais d'une traite.  
>Je me forçais à me métamorphosait sous les cris de panique de Carlisle. Plusieurs minutes me furent nécessaires mais je devins loup. En relevant la tête je pus voir son visage qui exprime de la peur et un peu de soulagement.<p>

-Bella ... Je vais chercher Alice pour qu'elle te trouve de nouveaux vêtements.

Il revint accompagné de cette dernière qui portait une pile de vêtements dans les bras. Je penchais la tête et fit pendre ma langue en sourire de loup. Alice rigolât et s'approcha de moi et hésita, la main en l'air, à me caresser. Je poussais un jappement et hochât la tête en un signe positif. Elle s'accroupit et me flatta l'encolure. Je remuais la queux de joie la fessant de nouveau rire.

-Alice que vois-tu ?

-Rien, pas quand elle est en loup.

-Bella, j'aurais du vérifier avant, tu ne devrais pas prendre se risque inut ...

Je le coupais en poussant un hurlement, puis je le fixais dans les yeux, ses mâchoires se crispèrent mais il cédât et dit :

-D'accord ! Vas-y transforme toi !

Je me concentrée, la douleur vint vite et je me mis à crier de douleur

**PDV Alice **

Bella se mit à crier et elle convulsa. Son corps passa de loup à humain à une vitesse frénétique. Son corps devint flou pendant au moins 10 seconde. Dehors j'entendais Edward demander ce qui se passer. Bella se mit à trembler et je me dépêchais de l'aider à s'habiller. Carlisle s'accroupit et serra Bella dans ses bras tandis que mon frère était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte le visage rongé par la douleur. J'entendis mon père dire à Bella d'avaler quelque chose. En me retournant je vis qu'elle tenait un sachet de sang dans ses mains.

-Bois, ça t'enlèvera le goût du sang de loup.

Elle s'exécuta et je me questionnais. Du sang de loup ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi s'était-elle transformée ?

- La lune n'est plus là et je me suis transformée sans difficultés !

-Oui, mais tu as failli mourir, dit mon père avec difficulté.

-Peu importe, je veux juste qu'on puisse proposer aux autres une alternative au sang humain.

-Bella ! Ne dis pas ça !

-Ils ne tueront jamais un loup ça les dégouteraient trop alors qu'un humain, c'est comme une drogue pour eux. Il faut faire un autre test !

-Hors de question ! S'écria Carlisle qu'on ne voyait pourtant jamais énervé.

-Écoute, j'ai fini la mission du clan, la seule chose qu'il me reste c'est trouvé l'antidote ainsi que tuée Victor.

-Non, je ne ferais pas ça et toi non plus.

-Hum, je vais aller tuer ce monstre en attendant !

-Victor ? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas - moi non plus d'ailleurs car il m'ennuis fortement à te courir sans cesse après - mais je sais aussi que tu ne tue pas par plaisir. Tu n'es pas ma...

-Tu as raison, le coupa-t-elle prestement, sauf que la différence c'est que lui a tué Jack et je vais me faire un plaisir de le tué LUI.

Des lueurs meurtrières passèrent dans ses yeux mais ils redevinrent aussitôt triste et sans aucun éclat. Carlisle se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Bella ... Ai confiance en Jack. Comment peux-tu être sur, il est peut être toujours en vie. Sinon je le vengerais avec toi.

-Nikolass me la dit. Il m'a dit que c'était Victor.

-Mais il n'est plus ...?

Il fut interrompu par un hurlement de loup. Nous nous mîmes en position de défense tout en grognant. Bella, elle, souriait. Quand elle remarqua nos positions elle dit avec ironie :

-J'avais zappé que les Quilleutes n'étaient pas vos meilleurs amis !

-Et moi que c'étais les tiens, contrat Carlisle en se redressant. Ils sont venus te voir ?

-Ouais, je vais les voir avant qu'ils franchissent la frontière, je t'expliquerais pour Nikolass.

-Et si c'était un piège ? demanda Edward


End file.
